


「房子大」告白

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「我还折了一罐星星呢。」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 6





	「房子大」告白

**Author's Note:**

> ooc/全是bug/逻辑不通/请勿联系实际  
> 身在别墅。  
> 是我某天中午做的梦，因为太甜了所以我冒了一整天粉红泡。  
> 啊。包租婆。幸福。

-

「你还不去就要晚了！再拖下去一会要回学……」

「嘘！」

鹤房手忙脚乱地把木全抓住，拼命示意他噤声。木全被他揪得踮起了脚，连忙拽住了金城的袖子，费劲地把自己从过度紧张的鹤房手里拯救出来，不出声地用目光骂着人——大平恰好在这时候转过了头。

他手里拿着袋刚从货架上拿下来的面包，看见他们三个人混乱的状况，很明显地顿了顿，紧接着司空见惯地无视了他们剑拔弩张的气氛，把面包往后递过去，问：「汐恩要吗？」

鹤房仍然紧绷着神经，被他这么一叫，险些整个人跳起来。他突然立正，板出了一副严肃的面孔，刚要开口说话，已经被木全抢先截走了话头。

「你就只问汐恩啊。」木全意味深长地说。「你偏心啊，祥生。」

「你们不是已经买好了吗？」大平偏了偏脑袋问道，仍旧好脾气地接了他的话。「好吧。翔也要吗？还有碧海。」

「不要，你别管他。」金城对他摆了摆手，对鹤房直用脑袋示意。鹤房如梦初醒，飞快地伸手接住了那袋面包，大平看着他几乎像是抢走一样的动作，不知道怎么就笑了。

-

鹤房带着兴致勃勃的木全和金城，费尽心思地瞒着大平，原本是打算在今天晚上，要在定好的咖啡厅，向大平告白的。

他也不知道要准备什么，把能查到的东西——花，蛋糕，蜡烛，气球——全部都准备了一个遍，甚至费劲地鼓捣了挺长时间，还给大平折了罐星星。

「这是哄女孩子的吧……」金城左右检查着他的劳动成果，不太确定地说道。「不过有总比没有好。」

「有总比没有好。」鹤房重复道，鼓着脸在桌子上趴下来。「我不紧张。」

「有人问你了吗？」木全踢一脚他的桌子。

「没有人。」鹤房闷闷不乐地承认道。「我很紧张…… 」

金城看看木全，又看看趴在桌子上、把自己摊成一张饼的鹤房，实在是再也忍不住了，扑哧一声笑了出来。

天不遂人愿。

晚饭时间的吵闹人声里，鹤房站在一片漆黑的咖啡厅门口，看着门上挂着的小黑板上写的话，只觉得从头发丝到脚尖都冻成了一块冰，在萧瑟的夜风里变成了一座无言的雕像。

「由于本区域停电，明日恢复营业……」大平读着黑板上的字，发出了一声无意义的感叹。「啊……」

木全和金城一左一右，像是也清楚这时候说什么都没有用，各自抬起手，安慰地拍了拍鹤房的肩膀。鹤房被他们一拍，突然从冻结中醒了过来，肩膀颓然地往下一耷拉，把大平的注意力完全吸引走了。

「汐恩怎么了，饿了吗？」大平问，小心翼翼地碰了碰他。「我们去便利店买点东西吃吧，一会还要再回去上课呢。」

「……我说，你听我说！」前往便利店的路上木全指使着金城去缠着大平问东问西，自己凑到鹤房身边，着急地小声说。「你都准备了这么长时间，干脆直接跟他说了得了！」

「我说什么啊，一点气氛都没有。」鹤房嘟囔着，想了想还是觉得不爽：「我那罐星星还放在人家店里呢。」

「都什么时候了你还在惦记星星！叠那么丑，别想了。」木全急得撞他。「你做了这么久心理准备，真不会不甘心？」

那可太不甘心了。

鹤房盯着大平的背影，有那么一刻真想把他叫住，就这么直接在大街上说了算了——

他最终还是泄了气，不甘不愿地缩成了一团，又急又紧张又被自己的想象搞得忐忑不安，最后蹲下身，在莫名其妙回过头的大平的视线里，发出了一声怪里怪气的哀嚎。

-

面包和饮料组合起来，再想吃得慢些，也慢不到哪里去。

鹤房别别扭扭地和大平坐在一起，坐得近了觉得窘迫，坐得远了又舍不得。他一句话都没跟大平说，不安分地乱动，最后停在了一个很微妙的距离上，两个人的袖子稍微一动就会蹭在一起，一触即分，却好像能感觉到校服下彼此年轻的温度。

木全一直对着鹤房挤眉弄眼，他折腾得太用力了，最后自己眼角抽筋，恨铁不成钢地按住了眼皮，还被大平不明就里地关心了两句。鹤房吃得味同嚼蜡，告白的念头在脑海里转了一遍又一遍，就是没敢说出来，难得比大平和金城吃得还慢。大平担忧地看了看他，终于主动打破了他们之间维持了好半天的、怪异的沉默，问他说：「你不舒服吗？你今天怪怪的。」

「嗯？没有。」鹤房胡乱搪塞过了他，三口两口把面包塞进嘴里，直到吃完了也不知道自己究竟吃了些什么东西。

-

金城看了一眼仍然气哼哼按着眼皮的木全，提议换条路慢慢地走回去，于是最后的情况莫名其妙地变成了四个人沿着夜间无人的花园边缘，漫无边际地散着步。

「这样走一走有时候心情也会变得挺好的。」金城僵硬地说，拿胳膊肘不引人注意地直捅鹤房。

「对对！」木全忙不迭地接道。「有什么想说的话也可以全说出来之类的……」

鹤房被他们两个一左一右戳个没完，烦得要命又没法说出口，被捅得肋骨生疼，一缩一缩跌跌撞撞地往前躲。他一个不察，歪歪倒倒地撞在了大平的后背上，大平一个踉跄，回过身把鹤房接住了，鹤房和他身后的金城木全一起僵在原地，看上去倒是滑稽得很。

「又怎么了？」大平无奈地说，把鹤房好好地放好了。「你们今天怎么都这么奇怪。商量好了要整我吗？」

鹤房僵硬地站在那，面对着半侧身子的大平，想说话又说不出来，像是嗓子被刚刚大平挑选的那个面包完全堵住了。他几乎能感觉到身后木全和金城的目光，灼灼地几乎要把他烧出四个窟窿，被他迟迟说不出口的告白气得凶巴巴的，恨不得现在就把他的胸口打开，掏出他满腔的喜欢给大平看。

「我……」鹤房慢腾腾地开口，声音闷在喉咙里，几乎听不清楚。木全终于失去了耐心，在他身后猛地推了他一把，叫着他说：「快去吧你！」

他猝不及防地被往前一推，失去了平衡，再一次撞在大平的后背上，把大平整个儿抱住了。他无暇回头去看挥舞着拳头叫他加油的金城和木全，也无暇思考背后被推得生疼，一整天都飘悠悠地晃在头顶往上一点地方的灵魂落回到躯壳里，这才发现大平的肩背板得笔直，人都僵住了。

「对不起，我……」鹤房语无伦次地说，瞧见大平以一种生锈了一般的速度扭了扭头，连忙把他制止住。「你先别转过来！」

他回过头去，看木全和金城。那两个人兴致勃勃地看着他，见他看过来，还流氓兮兮地吹了声口哨。他这时候突然又不再那么紧张了，被这声口哨气得笑起来，又不舍得把手从大平身前抽回来，只甩了甩脑袋，想把他们两个赶走。

「去去！」他轰着木全和金城，示意他们两个先回学校。「哪有这么盯着人告白的！」

那两个人倒也并没怎么纠结，折腾了一晚上终于看到些喜闻乐见的进展，生怕自己在场会让情况变得尴尬，于是笑嘻嘻地跑了。鹤房目送着他们俩的身影消失，直到木全叫他加油的声音再也听不见了，才听见就从自己的身前，传出小小的一声。

「要不……」大平犹犹豫豫地说道，刚出口就觉得自己话音发软，于是飞快地清了清嗓子。「要不你先把我松开……？」

他真就按照鹤房说的，半分也没有转过头。鹤房抱着他，也分不清楚到底是谁的心脏跳得像是马上要跃出胸腔，看着他柔软的、在路灯下晕出一点模糊光影的头发，忽然觉得心里发软，好像被谁轻轻捏了一下。

「我不。」他有点任性地小声说。「你先听我说完。」

大平于是安安静静地不动了，绷得紧紧的肩背也松懈下来，像是靠在了他身上。

「我今天其实是……算了，刚才都已经说过了，我想跟你告白的。」鹤房有些苦恼地低声说。「准备了这么长时间，准备一大堆东西，被翔也和碧海一直嘲笑，结果咖啡厅没开门……不许笑！」

他纸老虎一样的语气实在是一戳就破。大平被他拿额头蹭了蹭后脑勺，还是照顾了一下他的自尊心，把笑意忍在了喉咙里，肚子却不出声地笑得一抖一抖的。鹤房的手就放在那里，敏锐地发现了他还是在笑，顿时底气又泄了些，耳朵红得发烧。

「不许笑……算了。」鹤房放弃了，也跟着笑起来，不甘不愿地低声叨咕着。「我觉得我应该也挺好的吧？反正没有那些东西来搞气氛了，不过我觉得现在气氛也不错。」

他深深吸了一口气。

「大平祥生君。你愿意让我做你男朋友吗？」他问，瞧见大平像是要张嘴说话，连忙飞快地堵住他的话头。「听明白我什么意思了吧，反正你现在拒绝我也没有用，你人都给我抱了这么半天了，拒绝了我也不认账。」

大平没有回答。

鹤房话说得坚决，心里却七上八下，生怕大平下一秒就从他的手里挣脱，再狠狠地拒绝他。他的心跳得太厉害了，大平安安静静地听了一会他的心跳声，接着慢腾腾地转过身来，伸出胳膊，抱着他的后背，把自己埋在了他的肩膀上。

鹤房愣住了。

大平的头发毛茸茸的，蹭着他的下颌，有一点软。见他整个人都僵硬在那儿，大平还伸出了手，把他硬邦邦架在那里的手臂也按在了自己的背上。

「傻愣什么呢。」大平说，声音闷在他的肩膀上，热乎乎地带着点呼吸的温度。

他的心里突然一片安宁，之前那些兵荒马乱的不安像是被大平透过衣服的那一点气息安抚住了。他在夜风和细细的虫鸣间忘记了时间，明明和大平拥抱着，也只敢偷偷低下头，轻轻蹭一蹭大平柔软的头发。

「对不起。」鹤房小声说。「应该正式一点的，但是不想把你放开了。」

「你准备了东西？」大平问。他侧了侧头，睫毛刷在鹤房的脖子上，有一点痒。

「嗯。」鹤房坦白地承认道。

「都准备了什么？」大平轻轻追问道。

「气球啊，蛋糕啊，蜡烛啊……好多东西。」鹤房回答他。「我还折了一罐星星呢。」

大平小声笑了起来。

「那……」他拖长了声音问，从鹤房肩膀上抬起了头。「明天能带我去看看吗？」

鹤房低下头看他，他的下垂眼里亮晶晶的，反射着路边的灯光，温柔又浸着一点羞涩。

「好。」

鹤房笑起来，重重一点头答应道。

-

他们沿着公园边的路慢慢地走着。

吃饭的时间过去之后，这一片地方从热闹中沉寂下来，只剩下夜鸟归巢的振翅声，和彼此透过掌心传达过来的心跳。大平和鹤房手牵着手，无暇去顾及现在到底是什么时间，在黏稠得像被拉长了的时间里偶尔搭一句话，手心里出了汗，热又潮湿地紧贴着对方。

「你居然折了星星。」大平带着笑意说。「不会是看哪个女孩子跟你告白的时候学的吧。」

「……哪有。」鹤房对他皱了皱鼻子，逗得大平傻呵呵地笑了起来。「我简直绞尽脑汁，好吗？我就差被翔也和碧海嘲笑死了。」

「我说你们怎么总背着我在说话。」大平说。「简直都要怀疑你们是不是对我有意见了。」

「没有！」鹤房立刻回答道。「他们俩就喜欢看我们热闹……」

他又有点不好意思，颇为矫情地晃了晃牵着大平的那只手，强迫自己直视前方。大平带着一点柔和的笑容看着他，没两分钟他就又有点不知道怎么办好了，瞧见前面分层的台阶，干脆小跑两步一跃而下，转过身来，对着大平举起了手。

「来！」他说，想叫大平跳下来给他抱住。

「你到底都看了些什么东西……哪里来的少女漫画吗？」大平哭笑不得。

鹤房摇一摇头，仍旧坚决地对他张开了手，不自觉地笑起来，叫他说：「快来！」

大平顿了顿。

路灯的光线朦胧，映得一层之下的男孩子年轻而帅气的眉眼带上了一层温柔。他抬着头，眼睛亮晶晶的装满了期待，对着大平毫无保留地张开双臂，像是笃定了大平绝对不会拒绝他。

……什么傻瓜。

大平也跟着笑起来，手撑着台阶的边缘，跳下来的时候伸出了双手，满满当当地撞进了鹤房的怀中。鹤房被撞得一个踉跄，把大平抱了个满怀，顺势转了半个圈，才把大平好好放在地上。

「真好。」他说，眼睛笑得眯起来，得意又狡猾。

他在朦胧的灯影里向着大平微微低下了头。大平受惊一样在他的怀抱中缩起来，惊慌失措地捂住了大半张脸，只留了一点眼睛，从指缝中不安地看着鹤房。

「你怕什么。」鹤房被他逗笑了，鼓着脸小声说。他揉着大平柔软的额发，继续凑近过来，在大平慌乱的心跳声里，轻轻地亲吻了大平因为羞涩而发着热的额头。

\- end -


End file.
